The rapid accumulation of large data sets from genomic sequencing, coupled to DNA expression and RNA profiling, provides a unique opportunity to map the integrated function of genes that serve as targets for nuclear hormone receptors (NHRs). The availability of oligonucleotide microarrays like the Affymetric chip to simultaneously interrogate the expression of thousands of genes at a time provides a powerful tool for examining the roles of specific receptors in regulating complex programs of gene expression. Alternatively a specific set of targets such as the NHRs and associated cofactors and key target genes can also be measured in a high-throughput format by quantitative PCR (QPCR) techniques in combination with robotics. The Gene Profiling Resource (GPR) will process RNA samples provided by the RAG (Receptor Atlas Group) members and interrogate with the use of customized Affymetrix microarrays. In addition through an established robotic HT-QPCR platform RNA samples provided by the RAG members will be profiled quantitatively for the expression pattern of specific genes or gene families like the NHR family. Data collected by GPR will be distributed to the submitting RAG laboratory, as well as deposited in the public NURSA bioinformatics relational database for analysis, comparison, data mining for the scientific community.